


Flesh

by beaniek4



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Takes place after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniek4/pseuds/beaniek4
Summary: While Alex has found that he’s not as impotent as he originally thought he’d be, sex isn’t exactly as important a thing for them as all the issues they’ve been dealing with: the aftermath of the trial, the attempted school shooting, and trying to go back to normalcy despite Alex’s struggles from his suicide attempt and Zach’s strained relationship with his mom along with his own depression.Although, that doesn’t mean they don’t lay back and have fun every now and then.





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after season 2. There's not really a set time though.

Thing is, with Alex having physical therapy almost every day, there’s not a whole lot of marking that happens in the bedroom. It’s rarely ever just them at the pool during their sessions. Even if they were to always be alone when Alex is doing his practices, there’s still the self-conscious feelings Alex gets at exposing any hickies he has. It’s not really something either of them really care about though, even though Zach is someone who’s admitted he enjoys sucking marks into his partners.

So when the pool is announced to be closed for a week because of it being under some kind of construction, Zach makes plans to hang out at Alex’s place and continue to make him do some kind of productive work in place of their usual physical therapy sessions. However, on the second day, Zach realizes that it’s the perfect opportunity to live out his fantasy of basically fucking up Alex’s neck and collar—well, if they get into the mood and he’s allowed to. They aren’t actually that much of a sexually active couple. While Alex has found that he’s not as impotent as he originally thought he’d be, sex isn’t exactly as important a thing for them as all the issues they’ve been dealing with: the aftermath of the trial, the attempted school shooting, and trying to go back to normalcy despite Alex’s struggles from his suicide attempt and Zach’s strained relationship with his mom along with his own depression.

Although, that doesn’t mean they don’t lay back and have fun every now and then.

It’s the third day of not being able to go to the pool, and they just finished up a workout together using weights, sitting side by side on Alex’s bed, both of them still wearing the t-shirts and gym shorts they put on for the session. Alex’s arm has obviously been overworked, but any complaints he may have are kept under wraps when Zach gives him a small pack of sour patch kids. Alex goes through it quickly, licking off the excess sour sugar from his forefinger and thumb and grinning happily.

“Dude, I don’t understand why you don’t care for this shit. You’re really missing out,” Alex says as he turns his head to face Zach, some of the sugar still on his lips. Zach finds himself unable to look away, really wanting to kiss the other harshly. Then again, there’s not really anything stopping him. They are dating, after all.

“I guess I’ll have to try some right now,” he says as a smirk finds its way onto his face. Alex looks at him confused, obviously trying to understand what Zach means since the bag is already empty. Before he can even get a question out, Zach leans down at kisses him, one of his hands coming up to cup Alex’s cheek as his tongue darts out to lick away the sugar on Alex’s mouth. He can hear—and feel— Alex inhale in surprise at that before he begins returning the kiss.

Zach smiles into the kiss before deepening it by letting his tongue push through Alex’s lips, allowing it to entangle with Alex’s. They continue to have a heated make out session for about a minute before Zach slowly has Alex lay down onto his back. He hovers over him and continues kissing him passionately before his previous idea pops into his head again.

He breaks the kiss and trails his lips down to Alex’s neck, leaving small pecks as he does so. When he gets to a sensitive part on Alex’s throat, he bites down softly and begins sucking a mark into the skin. Alex twitches underneath him, breathing out Zach’s name quietly. Zach pulls away after a bit to admire his work, but finds himself unsatisfied. He dives back in and starts leaving even more hickies in his wake.

Alex just continues to breathe heavily as his hands grasp at Zach’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. He finds that he doesn’t really mind that Zach’s going all out. He’s usually against Zach leaving marks anywhere that can be seen with no shirt on, but, since the pool is closed and he knows that the hickies will most likely fade by the end of the week, he’s decided to allow Zach to indulge himself a bit. He can’t help but lift his head up to allow Zach more access. He does wish they could do this kind of thing more often when they get intimate. Zach’s not the only one who enjoys all the biting, but Alex knows that it’d be way too embarrassing for him to be at a public pool with hickies all over his body.

He allows himself to get lost in the moment, feeling himself growing harder with each new mark made in his skin. Even though his eyes are closed, he’s sure there are probably a dozen love bites littering his neck at this point. He tries to grind upwards against the other to give himself some friction, but Zach uses his hands to hold his hips down as he harshly sinks his teeth into his collar. Alex can’t help but let out at loud moan at the feeling, his eyes snapping open. He gasps out Zach’s name, desperately wanting the other to do something about his hard on.

As if reading his mind, Zach suddenly pulls away and lowers his head down between Alex’s legs. For a second, Alex thinks Zach’s going to blow him, but instead Zach surprises him by sucking a mark into his inner thigh. Alex has to will himself to not move, his hands grasping at the sheets to keep himself grounded—not only physically, but mentally as well. Zach pushes Alex’s gym shorts and up and begins biting even more marks into his thighs, each one being made higher than the other. At this point, Alex is so fucking hard and he can even feel his thighs shaking in pleasure at the attention they’re getting—also at the fact that Zach’s mouth is so close to his dick.

Then Zach’s face is once again hidden in Alex’s neck, leaving open-mouth kisses along his throat and collar. Alex’s right arm comes around Zach’s neck, hand lightly resting on his shoulder blade. Zach finally—finally!—starts grinding against him, their clothed dicks harshly rubbing against each other. Zach’s hands trail down Alex’s side before going underneath his body to palm at his ass, using that grip to slightly lift his lower half up off the bed to create even more friction between their bodies. Alex is sure he sounds like a porn star at the moment, small gasps and drawn out moans escaping his mouth with each movement. Zach kisses those noises away, though, his tongue delving into Alex’s parted mouth.

They go on like that for what feels like a long time. Soon enough, though, Alex finds himself close to the edge, feeling ready to burst at any moment. He tries to voice this to Zach, however Zach is still swallowing up any sounds that could possibly leave his mouth, which he finds he doesn’t mind that much. In fact, being kissed to the point of feeling dizzy and not being able to speak properly is kind of hot in his opinion. Even if he’s unable to talk, Zach knows him well enough to recognize any non-verbal cues that imply he wants things to stop. They work well like that.

Suddenly the pressure between Alex’s legs becomes more intense, and Alex breaks the kiss as he feels himself coming, his mouth open in a silent scream. He can feel how wet the inside of his gym shorts are, yet he can’t find it in himself to care right now. As he comes down from his high, he notices Zach’s grip on his ass tightens as his thrusts become harsher, obviously trying to chase his own orgasm. After about a minute, Zach releases a groan of pleasure and Alex can feel the area between them become even more damp. Zach collapses on top of him, his face once again buried in Alex’s neck as they both try to collect their breaths.

For a few minutes, they just lay there, holding each other in their arms, their breathing soon returning to normal. Zach sits up on his knees and can’t help but be drawn in by all the bruises he made on Alex’s body. The purple marks cover a lot of Alex’s neck and collar, a couple of them dipping below his t-shirt, and then there are several littering his insides of his thighs. Zach knows he’s screwed, that he’ll no longer be able to erase the image of how Alex looks so hot covered in hickies and sweat—not that he’d want to, anyway. He won’t deny that he’s very pleased with himself.

Alex catches him staring and tries to smirk. “How bad do I look?” he teases, knowing that, once he gets a look of himself, he’ll also be entranced. He’s never had love bites dotting his neck before, and he’s sure he’s going to like seeing it just as much as Zach does right now.

Zach scoffs and smiles at him, recognizing the playfulness. “You look... remarkable.”

It takes a second for Alex to notice the pun, and when he does he just laughs, feeling even happier than before. How wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
